Many types of resealable closure methods and devices are known in the art and used to protect the contents of non rigid product bags. A large number of these devices, for instance, twist ties, plastic clips and zippered locking means are primarily used with thin plastic bags (eg: polyethylene) used for packaging bread products and the like. Twist ties and plastic clips have several disadvantages due principally to the fact that the resealable seals are not part of the container. The plastic clips or twist ties may often be misplaced between uses and also require some degree of fine motor control, therefore making their use difficult for the young, the elderly and the physical handicapped. Additionally, after repeated use, plastic clips often break and twist ties expose their sharp metal wire support making their use potentially hazardous. These type of closures can also tear the flexible containers. Zippered locking means do provide an effective air tight seal. However this construction adds substantially to the cost of each container and these systems also require some fine motor control which may prove difficult for some user populations.
Until now, few satisfactory closure systems were available for the heavier weight foil, paper bags or multiwalled laminate used to package such items as potato chips and other snack items, lawn care products, bulk packaging, dog food and the like. Twist ties and plastic clips of sufficient size to seal these heavier bags, suffer the same defects found in their prior use. Many consumers have attempted to utilize paper clips, staples and rubber bands. However, these items are also likely to break, be misplaced and suffer a variety of other disadvantages which made their use undesirable. Additionally, other uses will transfer the remaining contents to reclosable containers such as plastic tubs, zippered bags and the like.
Devices which pinch or clip the bag closed upon itself have been used. However, these items are not supplied with the product and, in fact, oftentimes must be purchased separately.
Therefore, a common method of closing such non rigid product bags involves expelling the air from the bags, pressing two sides of the bag together and rolling the bag down from the top. The consumer normally relies on a number of folds or creases made in that rolled portion of the bag to hold the shape of this rolled portion and to keep out undesired moisture and air. However, over time or as a bag is transported the rolled portion loosens and may permit the contents to spill out or allow air and moisture to enter the bag through the opening, thereby causing the product to spoil, become stale or take on other potentially undesirable properties.